Slayer's Pride
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: Since Naraku's defeat, the world had seemed more peaceful. However, after an exhausting afternoon of training alone, Sango finds herself in danger, out of her element, and in completely over her head. Read-&-Review please.
1. Before The Fall

**SLAYER'S PRIDE**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** This is my first fic to ever focus on Sango... I'm am starting to write with next to no premise other than the title and have absolutely no plot in mind... let see how much of a train wreck of a plot I can manage. So yeah here we go...

**CHAPTER 1: Before The Fall**

Since Naraku's defeat the world had seemed more peaceful. Sango however hadn't been able to settle down as she had thought she would. The death of Naraku had left her feeling empty and without purpose. She had decided that she would remain a youkai slayer for hire, and that if she could, find a way begin to rebuild her old village.

Miroku had even seemed to be like the idea with an added condition that he be able to treat part of it as a monastery. The idea didn't seem completely out of place to Sango, so as the days had drug on her training had become more and more harsh.

Kirara watched her master training alone in the heat of the day. Throw the bone boomerang, draw sword, slice left, slice right, block, step and slice forward, sheath sword, duck, reach up and catch bone boomerang, step back and repeat. Several hours went by, with only slight variation in form. Any flaw in form, the slightest imbalanced earned self scolding from the slayer as she panted for breath.

"_Stop stepping with you feet so close together idiot. You're off balance, you'll stumble if you have to block a hard attack."_

Several hours passed until Sango could no longer throw her weapon with enough force to insure it would return. "Come on... Kirara, we should get back before... the sun sets all the way." Sango panted for air, out of breath and sore from her training.

The fire cat happily transformed with a blaze of fire, leaping to her master's side to be greeted with a hug of affection.

Sango smile as she rubbed Kirara's face, barely having the energy to pull herself onto the fire cats back before it took to the air. _"I think I over did it..." _ Sango petted the side of the neko's neck as they flew. "If you spot a hot spring stop, a bath would be good right now."

XxxxxxX (This is what I use for scene changes)

Sango sighed as she rested her large weapon against a tree, taking a moment to untie her sword from her side and place it against the same tree. "Good spot Kirara, It looks perfect." Sango watch steam slowly drift from the very small body of water.

Several large stones with flat tops just a few yards from the shore look the exact place for her to be able to sit on and rest a bit without dealing with mud from the embank meet.

"_No moss... and they don't look slick."_ Sango walked to the edge of the water before hopping to the first stone. She jumped to the next one and then to another and another until she was on the largest one in the middle of the hot spring. She knelt, feeling how warm the stone was from the water, as she also dipped one hand into the water to test the temperature. "A little hot but it will do for a short bath." Sango heard Kirara's growl and turned instantly to look at the Neko. "What is it Kirara?"

The neko stood at the edge of the water growling.

Sango dropped to all fours as the stone she was on lurked forward. "What?" A moment later the stones in the water shot up with roars. Sending Sango tumbling into the hot spring.

Sango's head broke the surface of the water with a gasp as she winched from the heat of the water on her body. She wiped water from her eyes to see the stones were in fact the backs of youkai. Sango's eyes grew wide as the youkai stood and loomed over her. Her feet didn't make contact with the bottom of the spring leaving her treading the open water in front of the massive youkai.

The face of the turtle youkai looked like rough stone. Their green eyes opened and focus on Sango with rage. "Do you wish to slay us human and take our water!"

"No, I didn't-" Sango didn't get to finish as an arm of one of the youkai smashed into the water beside her. The rock like arm clipped her, driving her under the water before she could get a chance to draw breath. Sango's chest burned as the hot water filled her throat and her left hip ached from connecting with the monster's arm. _"Air!"_

Sango's already exhausted musicals drug her arms and legs threw the water pulling and kicking her to the surface of the water. Sango sucked in a breath as her head reached air. She looked up to see the largest of the turtle youkai reaching for her. She brought up her left arm, the hidden blade springing forth and stabbed at the youkai's hand.

Kirara had already transformed and took to the air trying her best to distract as many of the youkai as she could. She watched as one youkai reached for her master only to be stabbed in the hand by her master's blade.

The blade buried in the youkais palm. Sango's victory of making contact with the blade was short lived as the youkai snacked it's hand back, the blade sticking, pulling Sango into the air leaving her hanging from youkai's open hand.

Kirara immediately dove for her master but in her haste failed to see another youkai reaching for her.

Sango screamed as she saw Kirara caught, saw the youkai grip tighten on the neko, heard the braking of bones before it flung the fire neko deep into the forest and out of Sango's vision. "KIRARA!" Sango only had a moment before the youkai she was hanging from closed his grasp around her arm. She clinched her teeth as it's hand covered her forearm so tight she was sure at any moment it would be crush.

"You will not have our blood or our water Slayer!" The youkai roared as it swung the arm it held Sango by.

Sango screamed as the monster opened it's hand and her blade broke form the force of the motion. She hurled through the air, her side connecting with a tree. Air rush out of her lunges in a gasp as she bounce of the tree and tumbled onto the rocky muddy ground were the forest began. With one arm she tried to push her self up. She looked across the spring in the direction were Kirara had been flung. _"Kirara... please... be alrig..."_ Sango's world faded to black with the pounding of the turtle youkai's steps closing on her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that isn't too bad for 25 minutes of writing on a coffee high.

Anyone get the joke in the summery... "out of her element, in over her head" as in thrown into water. Yeah it was stupid but I liked it.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SMILE AND TAKES NO TIME!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Rest Slayer

**SLAYER'S PRIDE**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** Just me typing... who knows what will come up... please bare in mind that Sango isn't getting bashed in this story... so much as she almost got killed in the first chapter and wouldn't be able to be at full strength in a short time.

**CHAPTER 2: Rest Slayer**

Sango screamed as the monster opened it's hand and her blade broke form the force of the motion. She hurled through the air, her side connecting with a tree. Air rush out of her lunges in a gasp as she bounce of the tree and tumbled onto the rocky muddy ground were the forest began. With one arm she tried to push her self up. She looked across the spring in the direction were Kirara had been flung. _"Kirara... please... be alrig..."_ Sango's world faded to black with the pounding of the turtle youkai's steps closing on her.

XxxxxxxxxX

"She still draws breath."

"Keep her still and she may continue to do so... I leave her to you."

Sango could faintly hear soft thuds of foot steps moving away from her. "What?" Sango groaned as her eyes opened, but her vision remained dark and fuzzy. She coughed and fought tears from the pain that gripped her. She tried to roll to her stomach feeling grass under her hands and her vision began to clear.

She was laying next to a very small fire, with a small pile of wood next to it. _"How... Kirara must have saved me and brought me to someone for help. Where is she?"_

"Do not move Slayer. Your salvation may be temporary if you push yourself now."

A female voice came from behind Sango. _"Who..." _Sango felt dizzy as she rolled over to look up at a woman clad in a black kimono. "Who... are you. Were is Kirara?" Sango nearly choked on the words as speaking hurt far more than she thought it would.

"Rest Slayer, questions are for later." The woman spoke again her purple eyes seeming to glow as she smiled.

Sango's world continued to spinning. She laid her head down drifting back into blackness. _"Kirara... be ok."_

XxxxxxxxxX

Sango woke from a nightmare only to find her body aching. Her wounds felt as if they had had time to mend some but she was barely able to take deep breaths without pain. _"Where am I..." _She looked around finding herself in a small dark room, her sword and boomerang sitting on the opposite side of the room next to a window that seemed to be letting in moonlight.

She struggle to her knees before crawling towards he weapons.

"You have regained some strength."

Sango spun around to sit on her bottum and look at the purple eyed, black haired woman who was kneeling next to the mate Sango had been laying on. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Izumi. You are in a room in a castle." The woman smiled in a way that combined with her half answer only unsettled Sango. "You are a slayer of lower class youkai are you not?"

Sango didn't want to answer as she struggled to to her feet, making her way on shaky legs to her weapons._  
_

"Did you not hear me?" The woman's smile remained as she stayed kneeling.

"Why..." Sango clutched her side as she took hold of her Hiraikotsu. "Why am I here?" Sango manage to ask between clinched teeth.

"That isn't how it works... I answered two questions, now you own me two answers." The woman's voice was so carefree it was bitter. "So you slay low class youkai don't you?" The woman lend forward slightly almost seeming excited by what the answer could be.

"Yes, I slay youkai... I wouldn't call them low class though." Sango was using Hiraikotsu to steady herself. _"Is she insane?"_

The woman's smile widened. "I would, but how wonderful, What is your name?"

"Sango. Why am I here?" Sango straitened up refusing to give into the pain and weakness that ran through her body.

"My brother and I found something pretty being drowned by some youkai and save it." The woman glanced from Sango to the door as if she had heard something. "My brother has returned."

"Is Kirara alright? Where is she?" Sango looked out the window realizing whatever room she was in it over looked a massive courtyard and was several stories above it. In the courtyard was a group of people in armor standing at attention motionless.

"Kirara, that is a pretty name... who is she, I don't know her?" The woman said he gaze shifting back to Sango.

"Shes the Fire Neko that was with me." Sango looked back to Izumi. "She was thrown into the forest by the spring."

"Oh... Only you were pulled from those youkai's grasp. We did not see a fire neko. Oh what a shame, I've never seen a fire neko before." Izumi sighed her head turning back to the door a concerned look on her face.

Sango began to tie her sword to her side. "I have to find her." she had only began to began to step towards the door when Izumi appeared in front of her.

"No no, You may not leave. You need rest. You will rest Youkai Slayer." Izumi placed one hand o Sango's shoulder to prevent her from moving forward, and her other hand on Hiraikotsu pushing it back into a leaning position against the wall. Her face still a smile.

"I have to!" Sango tried to push the woman's hand off her shoulder only to find the woman unmovable.

With strength far greater than her figure should have been capable of, Izumi slowly pushed the youkai slayer backwards, separating her from her Hiraikotsu. "I said you may not, Sango." Izumi's hand clinched into a first, as she grabbed Sango by her uniform.

Sango felt herself lifted up and push back as her feet barely reached the ground. "Stop!" She was helpless as the woman forced her back to the mat she had awoke on.

With the same unnatural power the woman, who was the same height as Sango, effortlessly force her down onto the mat. Once Sango was on the mat, Izume remained kneeling next to her holding her still with one arm. "I said you must rest." Her purple eyes glowing in the dark room.

Sango stared wide eyed at the woman. "Your not human." Sango continued to try and break free from the grip the woman held on her outfit. Sango felt sluggish and weak, her injuries proving more of a problem than she wanted to admit.

Izumi tilted her head slightly her smile seeming to glow along with her eyes. "Rest Sango, more questions later." With that she pushed down on Sango's chest pinning her to the mat with enough pressure to make it impossible for Sango to draw a breath.

"Stop..." Sango manage gasp out. Sango struggled to draw a breath until her world slipped into darkness.

"Rest well Sango, my brother is calling me."

XxxxxxxxX

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called waving her hands as she saw the hanyou coming into view. "Did you find anything at Sango's Village?"

Inuyasha slide to a stop in front of Kagome. "No... I looked all over but I couldn't even find a scent that wasn't more than a few weeks old."

"She been gone four days Inuyasha... I'm getting worried." Kagome bit her bottum lip looking as the nearly full moon that light the sky.

"Yeah... How is the monk doing." Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"Losing his mind..." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But who can blame him."

Shippo hoped up on Inuyasha's head pulling his ear. "HEY LOOK!"

"Runt watch it!" Inuyasha yanked the kitsune from his perch, before turning to the forest to see a bloody untransformed Kirara limping towards them.

"KIRARA!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah two over 1,000 word chapters in one day... fan fic History. XD

A plot is forming... this is a fun way to write... please review And I'll try and keep writing. On that a side note... Just because Izumi looks down on Sango and acts as she is lower than her doesn't mean that is how I feel... it's just framing for teh story, that is part of Izumi's character and if you don't like it... well good she isn't supposed to be a like able character right now. If you all will review and get me to about 5 or 6 reviews I'll type up another chapter. ^_^


	3. More Questions Never

**SLAYER'S PRIDE**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N:** Hun... for once I have nothing to say... nothing at all... which is about the same amount of a plot. Woops did I say that out loud!

**CHAPTER 3: More Questions Never**

"Runt watch it!" Inuyasha yanked the kitsune from his perch, before turning to the forest to see a bloody untransformed Kirara limping towards them.

"KIRARA!" Kagome yelled as they bolted towards her.

XxxxxxX

As Sango came too her eyes opened to the room filled by the red light of the setting sun. _"Did I sleep a whole day?"_ After a few moments she forced herself to her feet and moved to the window where her weapons sat. It was at this moment she noticed she was wearing a white kimono with the same a simple black triangle on several areas of the soft cloth. She Turned back to the mat noticing her slayer uniform folded next to it.

Gritting her teeth at the effort it would take, she crossed the room and changed. _"At least I have some protection..." _Sango reached under her elbow and shoulder pads checking to see if she still had all of her tools. _"Everything is still here... good." _

Sango walked to the window feeling better as her slayer uniform gave support to her sore ribs. She looked out the window to the courtyard below to see it empty. Sango noticed the window was crossed with two bars of metal. "I wonder if this room was meant to be someone's room, or a prison." Sango mumbled as she touched a thick metal bar.

"_Doesn't matter, I just need to get to that courtyard." _Sango thought as she pickup up her sword and slipped it into the sash she wore around her waist, before grabbing her Hiraikotsu and slipping the strap over her shoulder. _"It would be best if I do so unnoticed."_

She coughed as she tightened the strap. _"I still can't use you freely Hiraikotsu."_ She was breathing hard as she moved towards the massive door. She pushed it but it would not budge. She knelt feeling her way over the door trying to find a handle, only noticing the tiny metal latch when she shifted out of the way of the window and the setting sunlight reflected of the black metal.

Sango grabbed the latch pulling, she heard something inside the door shift and the door slowly swung inward on it's own. The Sango stood looking into a light hallway, the fine wooden floor perfectly clean, and candles slowly flickering in there holders. _"So not a prison... Still..."_

She paused reaching under her elbow pad and pulling a little bottle with a sealed top. She held her breath as she drew her sword, and opened the bottle letting the the few drops of liquid the bottle held run down her blade. She turned the sword letting the cover the full blade of the sword. _"Just one slice... one cut, no mater how small and this prison will kill or overwhelm the strongest of youkai."_

Sango slipped out into the hall walk quietly and holding her blade well to her side. _"Of course if so much as a drop touches you skin you'll die screaming." _She thought, remembering her teachers words.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sango stepped softly down three floors worth of stairs, rounding a corner to the floor that she was sure held the courtyard. She rushed down the hall until a door swung open in behind of her. Sango froze, turning and bringing her blade in front of her.

Izumi walked into the hall closing the door behind before turning to Sango with a wide eyed expression. "Sango! What are you doing up?" Izumi's face was soon adorned with a smile as she began to walk towards Sango. "Are you lost?" She asked tilting her head to the side, her smile growing. Sango blinked and in a moment Izumi seemed to vanish.

Sango flinched as the candles that lined one side of the hall all went out at the same time, leaving the hall dimmer. Sango spun around to see Izumi all the way at the end of the hall, blocking the path forward. "Get out of my way demon... I'm leaving and you're not stop me." Sango gripped her blade tighter, as she eyed the woman. _"So fast... the candles went out from the breeze her movement made."_

"Oh but I was just going to have food and water brought for you... and after that a bath." Izumi smile and stepped towards Sango. "Come now, you must be hungry Sango."

Sango widened her stance as she ignored the fact her throat did burn for water, and she was more than hungry. "I'm sick of your games demon... I've seen faster things than you and you don't scare me." Sango noticed Izumi flexing her hand, and for the first time how claw like the woman's nails were.

"I doubt you've SEEN anything with my speed... you didn't follow my movements a moment ago." Izumi began walking towards Sango. "Tell me slayer of lower class youkai... What lower youkai moves with my speed?"

Sango didn't blink this time as Izumi seemed to blur towards her. Sango stepped back twisting and slashing her blade to the side as the youkai slipped by her. Sango turned to face Izumi who was now standing completely at the other end of the hall and was toying with something in her hand. Sango noticed she felt lighter, and a moment later the crashing of her Hiraikotsu hitting the floor sounded behind her.

Sango didn't take her eyes off Izumi as she stepped to the side of the narrow hall and turned just enough to still see Izumi while stealing a glace at her weapon. _"The strap broke?"_

"This could have been your heart Sango, please put your blade away and I'll have my servants bring food for you." Izumi said as she waved the small section of leather strap she was holding at Sango, before throwing it to the ground in front of her. "Hun... I'll give you that you mange to cut the sleeve of my kimono. Brother told me you Slayers were prideful, is that enough for your pride Sango?"

Sango straitened up out of a fighting stance as she let her head drop. Sweat ran down her face and dipped onto the floor below her."Was I only able to touch the sleeve..." Sango whispered sounding disheartened as she looked at Izumi from under her hair and continued to feint being unready to strike. _"Stall... Give it time..." _

Izumi yawned loudly. "Sango I saved you for myself, but this is beginning to bore me. If that annoying pride is keeping you from being civil I will break it from you." The youkai began to walk towards Sango, as she yawned again. "But, for now I'll appease you and tell you that your blade may have just reached my skin. Happy slayer?"

Sango kept her head down as she grinned. "Did it? Or didn't it Izumi?"

Izumi yawned shaking her head. "Fine Slayer! Yes! you bushed my skin with that blade of yours, and for that later I will punish you. Now will you stop being so childish and come eat with me?" She placed her hand on the wall as she stopped walking. "What is... Sango what is this..."

Sango watched Izumi buckle to the ground, catching her self with her hands before looking up at Sango wide eyed. "Rest well Izumi, more questions never." Sango said as she began to back pedal, keeping the youkai in her view, and carefully stepping over her Hiraikotsu before kneeling to grab it by the handle.

"Sango..." Izumi mutter as she collapsed to the floor and didn't move.

Sango turned sprinting down the hall keeping her sword held away from her. She ignored the pain that racked through her body and the iron like taste of blood that her breath carried. _"This hall leads to the courtyard!" _As she reached the end of the hall she kicked the wooden door open and rushed through the crest of the opening before the splinters of the door frame could even land.

* * *

**A/N:** All rise for the KING of the CLIFF HANGER!

Hope this makes you Sango fans a bit more happy... she is awesome after all.


	4. A Commanding Entrance

**SLAYER'S PRIDE**

**Writer:** Ark Angel HFB

**A/N: **So this chapter was going to be shorter... and then I just didn't stop typing... meh.

No but really I have such a hard time thinking of what Sango would say sometimes...

**CHAPTER 4: A Commanding Entrance**

Sango turned sprinting down the hall keeping her sword held away from her. She ignored the pain that racked through her body and the iron like taste of blood that her breath carried. _"This hall leads to the courtyard!" _As she reached the end of the hall she kicked the wooden door open and rushed through the crest of the opening before the splinters of the door frame could even land.

Sango entered a massive room the same shape as the courtyard, scattered stone pillars supported the roof. Torches burned in numerous holders, fully lighting the room. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes meet with dozen of worriers with various weapons and armor who seemed to have been training. _"Did I go down to far? I missed the floor with the courtyard."_

All training had stopped as the crowd of various fighters turned to stare at the slayer who had burst into the room.

"Who are you?" A large boar youkai twice as tall as Sango asked. His hand holding a hatchet which he pointed to point at Sango.

"I think she is Izumi's new slayer." Another fighter who held two small blades answered. His red hair falling over the shinny armor he wore.

The room was filled with chatter as they stared at Sango who stood just inside the broken doorway, taking staggered breaths.

A skinny warrior, with long arms and legs, who wielded a staff shifted so he was leaning on his weapon. "Just a human female, can't be much fight in her she is already bleeding, beat she'd be a fun toy though..."

"Shut up you stupid monkey..." The youkai with the ax bellowed. "like you could make anything your toy. Like anything would WANT to be your toy." The youkai snorted loudly.

"A commanding entrance slayer." A man slightly taller than Izumi began walking towards Sango from her right side, his purple eyes glowing with each torch he passed. "Izumi told me you would not be ready for combat for some time. Has she changed her mind slayer?" He stopped a few paces from Sango and placed his hands on his hips as he stared the slayer down, his eyes trailing up and down her body. "You still seem injured."

"_Hold together body... I can do this, I've fought stronger youkai before. I have to escape... Kirara could still need me, and I have to get back to Miroku."_ Sango gritted her teeth refusing to give into the pain and fatigue in her body. Sango raised her blade at the youkai glared as if hoping her eyes could kill. "I changed her mind for her. I'm leaving to find my friend, none of you are stopping me." Sango noticed all of the fighters in the room seemed to become tense as they shifted their gaze between her and the man she had just addressed.

The mood in the room became cold instantly as the man crossed his arms, his voice and gaze becoming piercing. "You point that blade like you mean it as a threat slayer... do you?"

Sango shifted readying her body for action. "I do..."

The man's eyes flash as he growled. "You would do wise to watch your mouth and actions human. My sister may see you as fine prize but I do not. I wasted my time pulling you from that pound."

The man began looking over the other youkai in the room. "Since the youkai slayer seems to want to act outside of my sister's wises, she is also outside of her protection." The man turned and pointing at three youkai closet to Sango. "You, you... and you." The man walked away from Sango until he reached a large wooden throne like chair. With his foot he hooked the leg of the chair spinning it to face Sango, before sitting down. "Perhaps the slayer will have more respect from her knees."

Slowly the fighter with the two short blades, the youkai with the ax who Sango realize must have be a bore youkai from his snorting, and the monkey youkai with the staff began to advance on her.

Sango stepped forward giving herself some room between herself and the door frame which offered no real space to fight. _"keep breathing." _Sango prepared herself, planting her feet into the ground and widening her stance, as the bore youkai charge her.

With a massive diagonal swing, as if attempting to down a tree with a single blow, The boar stepped in bringing his ax forward.

Sango stepped back, pivoting on her back foot as she bought her Hiraikotsu forward to block. She felt the ax glanced off her Hiraikotsu, before seeing it continuing downward at an angle until it buried into the stone floor. _"Now!"_

"You Whore!" The boar youkai snorted as he was left off balance, the force of his own swing pulling him forward.

Sango simply continued to pivot on her now front foot, coming around her upright Hiraikotsu, and bringing her sword with her in a downward slash across the boar's face. Sango wasted no time as the youkai fell away from her. She twisted her body, using the momentum of her finishing pivot, to step into hurling her Hiraikotsu forward towards the other two youkai that had been assigned to attack her. _"_Hiraikot-_" _Sango's breath caught in her throat as pain rocketed through her back and ribs.

The man sitting in the throne watched attentively while the boar youkai rolled on the ground foaming at the mouth and squealing as it lay dieing. _"Poison?"_

Sango's vision faded, her chest clenched, and her legs failed her as she dropped to one knee. _"No! I will not lose!" _She raised her head, her vision clearing in time to see her Hiraikotsu make contact with the youkai with two blades, his red hair waving as he was blasted backwards onto the ground.

"Damn that thing is heavy!" The youkai shouted as the Hiraikotsu continued on blasting through one of the pillars that held up the roof, sending large sections of rock tumbling down around the downed youkai.

"Whatever! I always knew you and that pig were weak!" The monkey youkai bolted forward passing the youkai with red hair who was rolling back to his feet to avoid falling debris. As the lanky youkai charged he spun his staff, the red fluff at each end of the staff blurring as it was spun with great force. In the same direction of the spin the youkai brought the staff down at the kneeling slayer.

Sango rolled backwards as the pole slammed into the ground, breaking apart the stone floor were she had been kneeling. Sango had barely made it back to her knees from the roll when the monkey youkai flipped the staff forward using the embedded end as a pivot. He placed a foot on the staff and stepped forward with all his strength and weight sending the staff crashing downward.

Sango barely managed to move her head out of the way as the staff slammed into her shoulder, first striking the protective shoulder armor she wore before sliding onto were her neck and shoulder joined. A cry of pain slipped past Sango's lips as her grip on her sword was lost and it scattered away. She was forced to place one hand on the ground and use her other to try hold the staff and stop it from crushing down further.

The monkey youkai leaned his weight on the staff to keep Sango pinned down in the awkward position, holding her off balance and trapped under his staff. "What now slayer? Say you'll be my little toy and I'll let you up."

"Look out!" The Red haired yelled as he began to stalk towards the two.

The monkey youkai turned just in time to see the Sango's Hiraikotsu spinning towards were he was. He ducked backwards out of the way with a yelp of fright.

Sango took the opportunity to slip from the staff and step back as she rose to her feet to catch her weapon.

The monkey youkai hooked his staff with his foot pulling it back into his hands as he jumped a few paces away from Sango. "Lucky bitc-awww." The monkey youkai was cut off as he began to scamper out of the way of Sango, who spun with the Hiraikotsu before beginning to step forward to throw the weapon with both hands.

The monkey lunge to Sango's right as she began to throw the weapon from over her left shoulder. Sango gritted her teeth as she was forced to hold on to the weapon a split second longer and twisted to flung the weapon in the direction the youkai had dodged.

The monkey youkai was only a few feet form Sango and barely had a moment to bring his staff in front of him to block.

The follow through of Sango's throw left her airborne, stretched out in a sideways dive. Sango watched mid fall as her Hiraikotsu smash threw the youkai's staff before plowing into his chest.

The man in the chair was forced to quickly step forward and knee as Sango's Hiraikotsu continued and ripped the chair in half. The man stood as the Monkey youkai rolled to a stop in front of him, the monkey youkai's chest crushed as he lay gasping his last breaths.

Sango manage to turn in the air so she landed on her shoulder as she hit the floor. She was able to make it back to her feet before the youkai with red hair reached her and brought both blades down at her.

Sango brought her left arm above her, supporting it with her right hand as the blades meet with her forearm sinking into it only a fraction before the sound of metal on metal echoed through the large room. Sango's hidden arm blade sprang forward and she tucked her left wrist as she let the red haired youkai's blades slip off her blade before stumbling backwards.

The red haired youkai straightened up as he glared at the slayer. "You should kneel slayer... For me there is little glory in cutting down a warrior who is already so injured... and for you little shame in admitting you when you are weak.

Sango stumbled backwards until her back meet the cold stone of the room's wall. "I will not bow demon." Her breaths came in short gasp as she cradle her left arm which bleed from were the youkai's blades had barely meet her skin. _"I'd never seen the poison work before... the Boar's death was worse than Izumi's. Still after her death... me bowing won't stop this. If I lose I'm dead."_

The red haired youkai charged Sango, bringing his blades forward towards her chest.

Sango eyes widen as she saw a chance for victory coming. Just as the youkai reached her she sliced with her arm blade knocking both weapons to the side as she stepped to her left and turned to face the youkai.

The youkai turned to look at Sango as her right foot made contact with the armor on his chest pushing him back a step but, before the slayer could pull her leg back he dropped one of his blades as he grabbed her leg. His other arm raised bringing his blade towards the back of Sango's knee.

Sango screamed as her Hiraikotsu slammed into the youkai's shoulder crushing him into the wall and pinning him there, but also pinching her ankle between the folds of his collapsed chest plate. She was stuck standing on her left leg, balancing, trapped with her back against the stone wall, and racked with agony.

The echo of the impact bounced through the room hushing what cries and cheers the other youkai had been making. Sango put one hand on her Hiraikotsu were it was embedded in the wall, pushing and pulling but it wouldn't budge. _"No... I have to get loose..." _Sango

"Three of my warriors..." The man with purple eyes said from across the distance as he stalked towards Sango. The other youkai in the room seemed to backing away from the area. "Trapped?" The man seemed to fade into a blur before appearing again a few steps from Sango. "Come Slayer you are not finished yet are you? You said you were leaving? Why are you not?"

"Bastard..." Sango brought her left arm up, trying to raise what little defense she could, the blood from her left arm ran down the blade before dripping onto the floor. Sweat ran down her brow and into her eyes burning her vision, she didn't even realize it as she blinked. Before she could open her eyes the slap rang out as her face was turned by a sharp backhand.

The man with the purple eyes kicked Sango's left leg in the side of the knee.

Sango's leg buckled out from under her and her upper body dropped, leaving her to hang upside down by her trapped right ankle. She couldn't help but scream from the pain that shot from her trap leg, the new injury to her knee, and her exhausted, sore, and bruised body.

The man's eyes were glowing brightly now as his foot slammed down on the slayers left arm pinning it, and the blade attached to it, to the ground. "The exit is on the other side of this room. Stairs that lead up to the courtyard gates. And yet you stay here. Have you changed your mind?"

"No... Bas... tard..." Sango spoke through gritted teeth and between sharp breaths. Her hair a wild mess but as she opened her eyes they remain fierce.

"Stubborn fool." The man pressed down on Sango's arm until she clenched her eyes in pain, then removed his foot and bent grabbing her by the front of her uniform with one hand and her left arm with the other hand. He lifted her up the wall, bending her forearm so that her own arm blade was at her neck.

"Awww Coward!" Sango cried as her right leg bent at an odd angle causing more pain, Her eyes remained shut.

"You just cannot show any form of respect for your betters can you? And further more you throw your little insults in front of my warriors." The man started to push her own blade towards her neck.

Sango opened her eyes when she felt the metal. She was using her right arm and all the strength she had left to fight the youkai's one arm. "No..."

"Are you asking Slayer..." The man pressed the blade harder into her neck earning a gasp and a faint red line of blood.

Sango brought her free left leg up striking the man between the legs. In the moment of shock that follow she wrench her left arm free, reaching as far as she could and delivering the smallest of slices to the mans face. She then brought her arm back across her body slicing down into the mans arm that held her uniform. As the man pulled his arm back Sango caught herself on her left leg. "I'm telling you no..."

The youkai knelt for a moment, his blood dripping to the floor, before he stood, and in one movement his left hand grabbed her by the neck pulling her to the side with such force her right ankle came free. He let go of her as he seemed to blur from sight.

Sango was airborne for a moment before the youkai appeared over her his right hand connecting against her temple in a back fist that sent her tumbling across the ground. Sango could barely focus as tears of frustration and anger ran down her face. She could just make out the feet of many youkai walking towards her. There was a female voice and the youkai that had just hit her was yelling something but she couldn't hear him and didn't care at this point. Before she passed out she felt many hands on her back pulling and lifting her upwards.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot Huge 3000 word chapter... Sango gets to give as good as she gets in the fight more or less 3 out of 4 asses kicked isn't a bad ratio... Manage to bring in Izumi's brother but couldn't think of a name for him. Next chapter will be more about emotions than action and setting up the plot... from here and I think I have a good one... kinda... *eyeroll*.

Side note yes I know I already have a plot bunny... "How did Sango get a new arm blade if it was used in teh first chapter and was broken?" Magic... magic is your lovely answer...

Thanks to That one person who seems like the only person decent enough to review... I'm one of the few people writing a Sango fic you would think you guys could at least review if you'd like to read more... I'mma be in the corner over there crying over the low reviews... T_T


End file.
